As conventional art related to the generation of a high-resolution image, a method is discussed in which in an image obtained from a radio wave observation satellite, a range of degradation in the image is identified in advance and the range is excluded from a process to perform resolution improvement, thereby avoiding a problem that may arise in resolution improvement (see Patent Literature 1).
In a resolution improvement process using a moving image as input, a method is discussed in which in order to reduce the influence of shielding that occurs, for example, when an object passes in front of another object, a shielding pattern is detected and is excluded from the process, thereby allowing a high-quality resolution improvement process (see Patent Literature 2).